Our First Kiss
by Kirinenko
Summary: Haruka recuerda la primera vez que Makoto le besó. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Fruits Of Passion

ID: 5097333

Yo solo me encargo de la traducción de este fanfic. ¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Haruka se sentó en la sala de la familia Tachibana, los ojos fijos en la televisión del centro de la habitación, moviendo la pierna de arriba abajo con impaciencia.

Hace unas pocas horas, cuando Makoto le había dicho que había encontrado un vídeo de la fiesta de su quinto cumpleaños no era exactamente esto lo que tenía en mente. Durante los últimos cincuenta minutos había estado viendo a un excitado y joven Makoto corriendo sin nada más que una camiseta, sus suaves y rosadas nalgas adornaban la pantalla cada vez que se inclinaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la señora Tachibana, inclinándose al lado de su hijo y sonriéndole a la cámara.

Haruka rodó los ojos ligeramente, deseando poder saltar esa parte del video. A pesar de que estaba medio centrado, estaba deseando ver su fiesta, podía recordar todo de ese día.

Makoto murmuró algo en la pantalla, inclinándose hacia la cámara para otra pluma.

Haruka se encontró sonriendo por sí mismo, a pesar de su aburrimiento, su amigo era adorable, aún lo era pero Haruka nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

"Dile a papá, creo que no te ha escuchado" dijo su madre, señalando a la cámara.

Makoto se congeló con su rubor y miró a la cámara, sus ojos muy abiertos, brillando con inocencia, su sonrisa brillante y esperanzadora.

"Estoy haciendo una tarjeta para Haru-chan" dijo, recogiendo su tarjeta y extendiéndola a la cámara.

"Mira eso" la voz del señor Tachibana retumbó detrás de la cámara "Feliz cumpleaños, Haru-chan"

Haruka se vio a sí mismo sonriendo ligeramente, algo más bajo como para ser oído, mirando sus intentos de dibujar y escribir bien.

"¿Y sois tu y Haru-chan en el fondo?" preguntó su padre, moviendo la cámara ligeramente hasta que el dibujo llenó la pantalla.

"Si, lo es" dijo, tirando de la tarjeta de nuevo y poniéndola en el suelo.

"¿Estáis los dos cogidos de las manos?" preguntó su madre, lanzando un guiño a su marido mientras Makoto seguía coloreando.

"Si, porque Haru-chan es mi mejor amigo y lo amo mucho" exclamó con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que a él le encantará" aseguró su padre, antes de que la pantalla se quedase en blanco.

Haruka se giró hacia Makoto, dispuesto a aceptar que todavía tenía la tarjeta de "Feli Cunpleinos Haro-chan" en casa cuando notó algo extraño en su amigo. Estaba desplomado en el brazo del sofá, escapando un pequeño resoplido de sus labios. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de quejarse, había visto la primera mitad del video pensando que Makoto lo disfrutaba, sin darse cuenta de que estuvo dormido todo ese tiempo. Podría haberse escapado.

Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, esperando que estuviese acercándose su fiesta y no tuviese que sufrir otra hora con Makoto preparándose. Cuando eran pequeños, la mayor parte de los momentos de la vida de los Tachibana eran grabados, y a menudo Haruka aparecía, pero había rhos de Makoto haciendo cosas triviales, tales como cenar, bañarse o ver películas.

Makoto, ahora completamente vestido, saltaba por las escaleras de camino a la casa de Haruka, globos atados afuera con brillantes coloridos se veían por toda la puerta. Sus manos regordetas agarraron bien la tarjeta, saltando de emoción mientras llamaba a la puerta.

"¡Mako-chan!" exclamó la madre de Haruka, inclinándose para darle un beso en las regordetas mejillas "Que bien te ves"

"¡Gracias, oba-chan! Te ves muy guapa." Alabó a la mujer, quién rió por ello.

"¿Qué no eres un encanto?" se sonrojó, cogiéndole mientras se mantenía en pie, haciendo un gesto para que entrasen dentro.

Haruka sonrió mientras veía a su madre hablar con la de los Tachibana, tanto como amaba su independencia, últimamente echaba de menos a sus padres. Tarde en la noche, cuando estaba tendido en el baño, el silencio alrededor de él le hacía sentir desesperadamente solo.

Estaba aliviado de tener un mejor amigo como Makoto, quien estaba siempre al otro lado del teléfono cuando le necesitaba, más que dispuesto a venir cuando se sentía especialmente solo.

"¡Mira lo que hice!" gritó Makoto, captando nuevamente la atención de los adultos mientras llegaban al jardín.

"¡Wow!" exclamó sorprendida la madre de Haruka "¡Es magnífico!"

"¿Puedes dárselo a Haru-chan por mi?" preguntó, mirándole con sus grandes ojos mientras lo hacía.

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?" preguntó la madre de Makoto, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Lo haré más tarde" dijo, retorciéndose en los brazos de la madre de Haruka.

Con una sonrisa le dejó en el suelo, tomando la tarjeta de sus brazos extendidos antes de correr hacia el grupo de niños que estaban jugando.

"¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?" preguntó el señor Tachibana, enfocando a los niños para mostrar la clara ausencia de cierto moreno entre ellos.

"Donde está siempre" suspiró la madre de Haruka, señalando hacia el otro extremo del jardín.

La cámara se enfocó hacia una pequeña piscina inflable, Haruka sentado en el centro, sus ropas amontonadas a un lado, una expresión muy seria mientras sus pequeños pies se movían adelante y atrás, ondulando el agua.

Haruka sacudió ligeramente la cabeza hacia su yo más joven, incluso en aquel entonces el agua estaba por encima de todo, recordando como de difícil para su madre era intentar sacarle. Su abuela insistía en dejarlo estar, era su cumpleaños y deberían dejarle hacer lo que quisiese.

Su atención regresó a la pantalla cuando se dio cuenta de que la escena cambió, Haruka y su piscina para niños ya no estaba más ahí, mostrando de nuevo a Makoto en su lugar.

"¿Aún no le has deseado a Haru-chan un feliz cumpleaños?" preguntó su madre, arrodillándose al lado de su hijo.

"No" dijo Makoto en voz baja, deslizando la mirada hacia el trozo de pastel en sus manos.

"¿No crees que eso es un poco grosero?" le regañó su padre, ganándose una sacudida de cabeza por parte de Makoto.

"Iré después de mi pastel" murmuró, abriendo su boca para darle un bocado.

"Uh uh" su madre negó con el dedo "No puedes tomar el pastel de alguien hasta que le des un abrazo de cumpleaños"

Makoto dejó escapar un gran suspiro antes de colocar en pastel en la mano extendida de su madre.

Haruka sonrió ante su dramatismo, olvidaban cuanto le gustaban al joven Makoto las cosas dulces, su rostro siempre estaba pegajoso por lo último comido.

Makoto se encaminó a la piscina, la cámara le siguió mientras su padre le seguía, levantándose ligeramente para mostrar a Haruka, al menos todo lo que podía ver.

Estaba arrodillado en la piscina, su cabeza estaba enterrada bajo el agua, las burbujas elevándose mientras soplaba en el agua.

"Haru-chan" dijo Makoto, extendiendo la mano y dando unos toquecitos en la espalda de su amigo.

Con un suspiro, Haruka salió del agua, un molesto ceño fruncido denotaba que no le había agradado. Sin inmutarse, Makoto le tendió una mano, tirando de él de mala gana de estar así.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haru-chan!" lloró.

"Gracias" murmuró Haruka.

Makoto, recordando las palabras anteriores de su madre, rodeó con los brazos a su amigo, quedando sus rostros juntos y dándole un cuidadoso beso en los labios. Sorprendido, las piernas se Haruka se doblaron bajo él, causando que los dos cayeran dentro de la piscina con un chapoteo.

"¡Tonto Haru-chan!" rió Makoto, soltando sus brazos de alrededor del cuerpo del más pequeño y saliendo de la piscina "¡Mami! ¿Puedo comer mi pastel ya?" gritó, corriendo fuera de la pantalla.

Haruka se apoyó en uno de sus codos, mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

"Feliz cumpleaños Haru" se rió entre dientes el señor Tachibana, aún grabando al muchacho sorprendido.

Se giró hacia la cámara, su carita aún sorprendida por los hechos, asintiendo levemente antes de volver su atención hacia su amigo.

Ese momento era la razón de que Haruka aún recordase vívidamente esta fiesta a pesar de haber ocurrido hace más de diez años. Este fue el primer beso que había compartido con Makoto. Podía todavía recordar cómo sus suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos, como su corazón se agitó con el toque, como sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina ante el contacto.

Estaba un poco ofendido de haber recibido su primer beso solamente porque Makoto quería pastel, pero sentía una pequeña victoria cuando recordó que su madre le había dicho que le dijo a Makoto de solo darle un abrazo, ni una vez mencionó lo del beso.

Miró hacia su amigo, quien se había movido durante el video y ahora estaba apoyado contra el hombro del otro chico, su suave aliento contra su cuello, haciendo palpitar su corazón, sus rodillas temblando y las palmas de sus manos sudando. Solamente ahora, Haruka entendía que no quedaba confusión en cómo habían ocurrido esos sentimientos.

"No deberías haberme besado"

Haruka se volvió hacia la televisión cuando escuchó su voz quejándose desde los altavoces, vagamente recordando esa conversación con Makoto pero no sabía que lo habían grabado.

Ambos estaba sentados en el suelo detrás de la mesa de la comida, lejos de todos los demás invitados de la fiesta, Haruka finalmente había salido del agua.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Makoto mostrándose cabizbajo.

"Solamente los papás y las mamás pueden besarse" explicó.

"¡Nu, uh!" insistió "Yo beso a mi abuela y mi abuelo, y sé que tu también"

Haruka solo puso mala cara, nunca le había gusto que le dijesen que estaba equivocado.

"Mientras que ames a alguien, tienes permitido besarle" declaró Makoto, extendiendo la mano y tomando la de su amigo "Y yo amo a Haru-chan"

"Yo también amo a Mako-chan" respondió tímidamente Haruka.

Makoto sonrió a su amigo, sus cerrados mientras lo hacía, las comisuras de los labios de Haruka aumentaron ligeramente a la par.

La madre de Haruka llegó al lado de ambos, colocando la tarjeta de Makoto en su regazo, Haruka la miró ligeramente dándose cuenta de que su escondite secreto ya no lo era, después de todo.

"Hice esto para ti" le dijo Makoto, cogiendo la tarjeta y entregándosela a su amigo.

"Gracias" dijo, volviéndose hacia él.

Se inclinó hacia su amigo, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos, pero el chico perdió los nervios en el último minuto y cambió su destino a la mejilla de Makoto. Al otro chico no parecía importarle, solo sonriendo como muestra de afecto.

"Somos nosotros dos en la parte inferior" empezó, señalando hacia las figuras de palo con el pelo marrón y negro "Espero que seamos mejores amigos para siempre, Haru-chan"

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, una amplia sonrisa finalmente adornando su rostro mientras miraba la tarjeta, sus dedos delicadamente trazando dibujos antes de que la pantalla se pusiese en blanco.

Pronto, un Makoto desnudo ocupó la pantalla, corriendo por toda su casa con su pobre madre siguiéndole.

"Creo que alguien ha tomado mucho azúcar" suspiró ella, recogiendo a su hijo que se retorcía y le arrastraba hacia el baño.

"Dale una hora, se habrá calmado" predijo su padre, apagando la cámara.

Fiel a su palabra, la siguiente escena mostraba a la señora Tachibana llevando a un dormid Makoto a la cama, todavía envuelto en su toalla de apto, el pelo chorreando por su baño.

Qué bien conocía su padre a su hijo, unas pocas horas antes Makoto había estado zumbando con excitación, con ganas de ver el video del cumpleaños de su amigo, comiendo a su manera una barra de chocolate. Pero el muchacho se había quedado frito rápidamente y estaba todavía durmiendo en el hombro de Haruka.

El muchacho más pequeño se movió lentamente, guiando suavemente la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá de modo que no estuviese más apoyado en su hombro. Miró hacia su amigo, las cejas fruncidas mientras soñaba.

No había cambiado mucho, eso decidió Haruka, había crecido pero aún era igual de despreocupado, inocente, los mismos ojos verdes amorosos, el mismo pelo suave y algo desaliñado, la misma sonrisa cálida. No importaba que ocurriese que Makoto siempre había sido igual, la única constante en la vida de Haruka sin la cual no podría vivir.

Su mirada se dirigió a su boca, sus gruesos labios ligeramente separados para respira, invitándoles perfectamente. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, congelándose cuando su nariz rozó la contraria, solamente continuando cuando vio que no había signos de que el otro fuese a despertar. Capturó su labio inferior con los suyos, presionando gentilmente sus bocas, su corazón palpitando como no lo había hecho en todos esos años.

"Nuestro segundo beso" susurró una vez que se apartó.

Makoto gimió levemente en su sueño, buscando la calidez que había sentido, Haruka le devolvió a su lugar en su hombro, una oleada de decepción en su pecho cuando el otro no despertó.

Miró de nuevo a la pantalla y observó a Makoto comer su desayuno, explicando eso que Haruka iba a venir más tarde a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes. Con una sonrisa se acomodo abajo, listo para ver más recuerdos de su infancia.

La cabeza de Makoto cayó en su pecho, emitiendo un suspiro satisfecho mientras se acurrucaba en el suave calor, Haruka dejó caer el brazo y envolvió la cintura del otro. La televisión ya no captaba si no su amigo durmiendo, rogando silenciosamente el no tener que esperar otros diez años por su tercer beso.


End file.
